Pokemon: The Plasma Region
by Mighty Manbo-chan
Summary: The Daughter of Satoshi and Kasumi, Ayame, reaches the age of being a Pokemon Trainer. Along with her first Pokemon Pichu, they will have to rise to the top to be the best. What path will she chose? Top Coordinator, or the Pokemon Master Champion?
1. Beginning

Satoshi Tajiri created Pokemon and I do not take credit for Pokemon

I will also use some of the characters from Pokemon

(Different from my story "Pokemon Shadow Wars World Collides" But similar figures and looks)

Ayame is my original Character for manga I'm doing, which has nothing to do with Pokemon

Shigeru Oak/ Gary Oak

--

"Alright Ayame! Time for bed!" Kasumi shouted from the side of the door.

"Alright Mama but not yet!"

"No! Bed now! I am your mother Ayame. Do as I say!"

"Alright mama."

"But if you want to stay up then watch this, but after this, BED!"

"Thanks mama!"

Kasumi switched the channel to the Pokemon channel where Professor Oak's grandson, Shigeru Oak was introducing three Pokemon for the beginning trainers. Ayame was at the edge of her bed. Bulbasaur, the grass/bug type, it was great starter and very easy to handle but then again. Charmander the Fire-type Pokemon is a bit harder to handle but regardless of that, a very loyal Pokemon. Then there was Squirtle the water-type. She had a love for water types like her Mother but her decision would be very important. She felt her eyes droop and she fell to her bed picking up her alarm and throwing it as if trying to catch a Pokemon.

"AYAME WAKE UP! You're LATE!!" Ayame woke up and looked around.

"The sun is really high up. WAIT!" Ayame quickly changed her clothes and ran out the house saying by to her little brother Satoshi, older brother Tsuyu and mother Kasumi.

'_Oh no! This can't be happening! I'm late! I'm so freaking late!'_ Ayame was worried that there would be no Pokemon left. When she arrived she ran up to the lab. She made it under a minute, a huge record.

"Professor Oak! Please tell me there's a Pokemon left! Oh hi Takeshi-san," Takeshi, Satoshi and Kasumi's old friend who traveled with them since years back.

"Hi and there is one. It's a Pichu, just like your father, you'll be starting out with an electric mouse."

"Really? Just like papa? Cool." Professor Oak appeared with the pokeball and Ayame picked it up. She released the Pokemon from the Pokeball and an adorable little mouse Pichu appeared from the ball. The Pichu yawned and looked at Ayame. Ayame picked it up.

"Wow, it's adorable."

"Now Ayame," Takeshi started, "Pichu's a boy so treat him like a baby boy."

"Okay, I have a six year old brother, that wouldn't be hard."

"Alright. Here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs to catch new Pokemon. Good luck Ayame. You'll be a great Pokemon Master, I know you will."

"A Pokemon Master? Sure…" Ayame didn't sound too happy. "Can I… can I be a Pokemon… no forget it."

"Huh? Okay."

From the distance, they heard cheering. The chanting was Ayame's name. When Ayame went out she found her mother, her brothers and father, Satoshi, waiting for her.

"I'm proud of you!"

"Um, papa?"

"Hm?"

"Um, can I uh…"

"What's wrong?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well, I want to beat dad when Pichu I get stronger, versus your Pikachu?

"Wow, a little ambitious are we?" Satoshi was impressed.

"Satoshi! You remember I beat you remember? Ayame can do it if she has faith in her abilities and her own Pokemon's abilities." Kasumi replied. Ayame nodded her head.

"Onee-sama will do it! Just like Daddy became world Pokemon Master!" Little Satoshi said in Kasumi's arms.

"Thank you Sato-chan."

"I accept your challenge and await it patiently." She nodded and was off.

Ayame turned around and headed out, the Plasma Region was basically the same as the Sinnoh Region, just tougher. How would Ayame fair, but She wouldn't lose hope, she could do it! She is Satoshi and Kasumi's daughter after all. But one day, she'll have to face her older brother, the Sea Rain gym leader located at the very own _Sea Breeze Town._ Ayame looked at the sky and the sun's warm air and light shone upon her. It's a new adventure, she would not lose hope, or back down. She WILL overcome the odds. Even if she has to lose in order to learn something. She will acknowledge her lost but will not succumb to defeat. She wore a shirt that covered her hands but showed her stomach, and a shirt that barely reaches her knee. She wore a black boot that went halfway up to her knees. Her Pichu sat on her right shoulder taking in the world around him. Her Pichu hopped off her shoulder and ran to a flower field, disappearing into the flowers.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Ayame was worried now; her Pichu was missing and she didn't know enough about Pokemon yet. She felt a tug at her boot; she turned her head to her Pichu who had returned with a beautiful yellow daffodil.

"Hehe, thank you Pichu." She bent down and kissed Pichu on the cheek taking the daffodil from Pichu and placing it in her hair. When she turned around, there was a rare Pokemon glaring at her.

"_Eevee!"_ It was n Eevee; a rare Pokemon that evolve into any element Pokemon.

"Alright Pichu, go!"

"_Pichu, Pichu!"_ Pichu was hyped about his first battle.

"Pichu quick attack!" Pichu's movements were much quicker and he jolted at light speed towards Eevee. Eevee turned around and kicked the sand.

"Oh no a sand Attack! Pichu Jump in the air!" Pichu obeyed and with the same light speed avoided the sand.

The Eevee then charged up a ball of concentrated dark energy and shot it at the airborne Pichu. Oh no if she didn't do anything this could be it! She had to do something that would confuse the Eevee.

"I know! Pichu Spark." Pichu's body was surrounded by electricity. "Now spin and use Quick attack." Pichu spun and used quick attack. The Spin was faster thanks to the Quick attack and Pichu charged the Shadow Ball with quick attack engulfed in Electricity. Pichu broke through it and hit the Eevee, Paralyzing it.

'Now's my chance.' She took out a Pokeball and took one deep breath. "Pokeball GO"! She through the ball and it hit the Eevee. Eevee went inside the ball and after a moment, which seemed like a lifetime, Eevee was caught.

"Yes we did it Pichu! We caught Eevee"!

"Pichu!"

"You did great Pichu, Thanks!" Pichu smiled.

It was weird but Ayame thought that those moves she pulled would be interesting in battle; she should come up with more. After a couple hours, Pichu and Eevee grew much stronger. She faced a Caterpie, an Ekans, a lot of Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

As she approached _Heat Dome City_ she heard a familiar laugh. She growled making her Pichu wake up. Pichu yawned and looked around, seeing another person made Pichu wake up completely.

"Well, well. If it isn't our good friend Ayane! How's it been?"

"Ooh you'll be sorry for looking down at ME"! Bring it lover-boy! The boy was pissed. "And the name's Ayame! Okay Konton?" Ayame was angry. Pichu looked at the two rivals glare at each other intensely.

"You two have led to a rocky start since the beginning." Laughed another boy the same age as them.

"Kiraku-kun! How are you?" Ayame lost her glare and smiled. Pichu yawned and hopped into Ayame's arms to rest to sleep in her arms.

"I'm good. Glad to see you're doing well, Ayame-chan. Have you caught a new Pokemon? Konton bet a million bucks that you wouldn't catch a single Pokemon when you see us and I bet a million bucks that you would."

"You always were the smarter of the two of you. Go Eevee!" Ayame sent out her Eevee and the two were amazed that her first Pokemon caught was an Eevee.

"Wow! I don't have to be Konton's twin to see that he's surprised as well!"

"Shut up Kiraku! We're leaving and you can't come!"

"I wouldn't want to travel with you even if our hands were chained together, I would rather painfully gnaw off my hand or arm, no offense to you Kiraku." He sighed disappointedly.

"That's alright, see ya next time."

In a matter of moments Ayame was in Heat Dome City and she immediately searched for the Pokemon Center and healed her two Pokemon.


	2. Trouble in Heat Dome Poke Center

Ayame rushed inside the Pokemon Center

Ayame rushed inside the Pokemon Center. A Nurse named Joy was there at the counter. She was talking with a trainer with white hair with black roots. She walked up to him and tapped him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just ran into Pokemon thieves!" He turned around, the boy had hazel eyes and he looked very angry, and charming too.

"Oh, did they steal any of your Pokemon?"

"Yeah! My Squirtle, my first Pokemon! I had got it not so long ago from Sea Breeze Town!"

"Really, I got my Pichu from there. He's my first Pokemon. Tell you what! I'll help you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm Ayame."

"And I'm Brendan, nice to meet you."

"Hello, do you need help?"

"Yes, can you heal my Pokemon?"

"That's what I do."

Ayame handed her Pokemon to Nurse Joy and took a seat. Brendan sat by her sadly. Ayame was not about to let this happen, but what could she do? She wouldn't know where to… WAIT!

"I have an idea. We get another trainer to help us and we battle them. If we're successful then we could get their attention and they'll try to steal MY Pokemon. But I won't let them. My Pichu is quite the speed Demon."

"What? That's stupid! I thank you for the thought but…"

"I made up my mind, and I'm not going back on my word. Okay?"

"…Thank you."

Nurse Joy was finished nursing Ayame's Pokemon. She took them, thanked her and then the phone started to ring. Nurse Joy picked it up.

"Hello, oh hi. Uh-huh. Really. That's so great. Send it, I'll give it to her now. Yeah she's made it. That's so cool. She has your hair color and your eyes." Nurse Joy put down the phone and moved away from the Monitor. The Monitor had Kasumi sending something. Ayame moved up and picked up the phone. Brendan's face was surprised.

"Hey mama."

"Hunh?" Kasumi faced the monitor and saw Ayame. "Hey sweetie. What's up, oh who's with you?"

"Huh, oh my new friend Brendan."

"Hello ma'am."

"Hello Brendan." Nurse Joy handed Ayame the package. She opened it and inside had a Poketech.

"Oh thanks mama. Well, I'll be on my way." Tsuyu appeared at the monitor with little Satoshi.

"Hey Sis! How's it going?"

"Good! Pichu say hi." Pichu hopped on her shoulder.

"Pichu!"

"Pichu seems energetic. That's Nice."

"Wow! Your Brother is Tsuyu? The Gym leader of Sea Breeze Town?"

"Uh, yeah but he's not as cool as he seems. He can be so un-cool. But let's go!"

They ran out the door and Ayame bumped into Konton. Three ominous figures watched from the building.

"Argh! Konton you useless lover-boy! Watch where you're going!"

"No you watch where you're going with your 'colorful sounds.'"

"Ooh! NOW you've ticked me off! _Pichu I call upon you my friend!_" Pichu hopped off her Shoulder. Kasumi, Satoshi and Tsuyu watched from the monitor.

"Oh yeah! Well here's my first Pokemon! _Charmander I choose you!_" The fire-type Pokemon Charmander seemed strong.

"Charmander use ember!"

"Pichu Dodge it and use spark!" Pichu dodged the Ember and ran up to use spark.

"Charmander use Tail whip." Charmander spun and hit Pichu with its tail but Pichu's electric charge also hit Charmander. "Now use Flamethrower followed up with a scratch." Charmander was on the offense. It was able to knock Pichu back. Then Charmander evolved into Charmeleon.

"Yes! Charmeleon use heat wave!"

"Um, I have to act fast! Wait! His Charmander evolved too quickly so… Pichu use Agility to speed around him!" Pichu obeyed and spun quickly around it. Charmeleon's heat wave began to surround his body. The flames engulfed Pichu's tail.

"Uh, Pichu use Iron Tail." Pichu obeyed and it's flaming tail hit Charmeleon with the strength of steel.

"Now Pichu use Iron tail again!" This Time Pichu's tail shined so brightly and beautifully.

"Wow! Her Pichu's tail is so gorgeous!" Nurse Joy admitted.

"Now Use Volt Tackle." Pichu's Body glowed yellow while electricity covered him. A mesmerizing shine engulfed him and he charged Charmander. A beautiful yellow jet raced to Charmeleon and instead of tackling it Pichu spun and the Iron Tail hit Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Overheat." Charmeleon charged up and shot a red-hot intense fire of super-powered fire.

"Pichu spin your tail with agility!" Pichu's tail spun so fast. "Helicopter!" Pichu's tail lifted him like a helicopter and allowed him to avoid the attack.

"Amazing! Ayame is truly a legend on her own!" Brendan and Kiraku were struck with awe.

"Now Pichu finish it off with Helicopter Shock Wave." Pichu sent a powerful shock wave that hit Charmeleon and knocked it out.

"No! How could this have happened?" Konton was angry. Ayame picked up his Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, thank you for that wonderful battle. You truly brought the best out of me." She kissed Charmeleon and suddenly Charmeleon was filled with energy again. She walked up to Konton and put out his hand. Konton smiled and let her help him up.

"Wow, you've gotten better!"

"Yeah, and so have you. But don't thank me thank Pichu. It was his abilities that helped me have my confidence. Thank you Pichu. Nurse Joy, Can Pichu rest up again?"

"Yes, that was a white-hot experience."

"That was a great battle sis!" Tsuyu cheered.

"Thanks…" 'But my plans not done.' "I'll be back."

Ayame left into the forest again and the two figures laughed. When the trainers were gone they hopped down from the roof and blew off the Pokemon Center. Everyone Appeared at the noise and saw the three figures.

"We're here to steal your Pokemon! We're Team Desolation and we're after your Pokemon! But we found a better Pokemon for us to steal; that Pichu."

"I don't think so! I am Ayame the beautiful water flower of Sea Breeze and I don't think so! You think I'd leave my Pokemon all alone?" She too jumped off a building.

"Jigglypuff on stage. _Lullaby_."

Jigglypuff's song made everyone asleep except Ayame and Jigglypuff. They got Brendan's Pokemon back and had the two members of Team Desolation tied up.

"It's over you two!"

"Not really." Another voice echoed and a smoke engulfed them. The smoke cleared out and a Murkrow started to laugh.

"Murkrow use Night Shade!" The woman ordered, and the man sent out Metang.

"Use Confusion!"

"Jigglypuff was paralyzed thanks to the Confusion and the Night Shade took Jigglypuff out.

"Jigglypuff! No!! Go Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!"

"I don't think so, here's my Night Shade!" Murkrow shouted.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" A barrage of sharp leaves struck Murkrow and the shadow ball hit him.

"Pichu use Shock Wave!" Pichu used shock wave and took out Murkrow.

"Oh no! Fine, we'll accept defeat this time around but this time but don't think this is how it's going to be all the time!"

"See ya losers! But Squirtle will get his revenge! Go Squirtle, Use water gun."


End file.
